Unrequited Heart
by MoetEtCadaver
Summary: Alternate ending to "Susie Goes Bad Lite" What if Angelica and Susie had fallen at the end and been injured? After almost losing Angelica, Harold tries something bold. AngelicaxHarold Pairing.


** A/N; This fan fiction is inspired off of a Smallville episode.**

I'm probably the** only** one who likes this pairing. It's funny because everyone is ChuckiexAngelica / HaroldxSusie but I am that completely flipped! I love AxH and CxS. I am a dedicated shipper of both of these, and I am until the end! So no flames or hate mail please. If you don't like the pairing, Too bad.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Unfathomable gashes submerged beneath her skin. It was clear to see where the barbed wire had pierced her very flesh. The events of only thirty minutes ago had left damp blood enclosing the corners of her lips and face. A seeming boundless fall from 20 feet in the air had not killed her. She'd fortunately landed on soft matter much different than the cemented concrete that would have surely put her to a demise, if it hadn't been for the fireman's net. She'd still walked out of the mayhem wounded and banged, whilst Susie appeared scratch free. Harold's pupils were nailed unchangingly to the glass square upon the door. The sheet of glass and wooden barren dissociating the two of them from one another. The time in which he was waiting was ungraspable to him. As soon as he had to 'okay' he was determined to bolt right through that door and straight to the bed side of Angelica.

Susie was surprised at how quickly Harold had got here. Especially for only have calling him 50 minutes ago. His red bicycle (training wheels still in tow) was chained to the bicycle rack outside. He had driven the entirety of 20 minutes on bicycle. That right there should have exposed what he felt for Angelica. The Pickles were hard to get a hold of. Probably in a business meeting of some sort. Susie couldn't help but feel guilt rummaging through her guts. Hadn't her escapade for badness. A competition in which she knew all along was infantile, innane and immature. Angelica wouldn't have just came out of an MRI.

If the bad girl routine of hers hadn't been an _act_ she'd have ran into the hospitals bathroom this instant and forced damage upon her wrists. An intertwine in which razor and vein met in slashes of equality. Maybe even repentance. Settling the score. She sure knew Drew and Charlotte would feel better about this situation if Angelica wasn't the_ only_ one roughed up. Maybe she could thrash and bang her head against the porcelain drinking fountain. Until her face had been painted with conflicting bruises. Until blood and matter of tissue spilled from open cuts upon her face. To create the illusion she'd been injured in the propel outside the abandon shoe factory.

"Harold. It's good you made it. I know Angelica will be happy to see you." Torments of timidity circled a course through her veins. She was instantly chickenhearted. Naturally she experienced pirouettes and jitters of nervousness. Mr and Mrs. Pickles blaming her for the horribly disastrous incident. The medics questioning her, or what she feared the most. Both forms from Harold!

He hadn't spoke to her since he'd arrived. Not even so much a glance her way. When Susie was ignored it made her nervous. It built inclining anticipation. She watched Harold sigh against the glance. He didn't turn around, but she just knew he had that look of **trepidation all over him. **

"When iths she gunna wake up?"

Susie smiled half-heartedly at his lisp. She had to find some light in this terrible tragedy. "They put her into a twilight sleep so she would be completely still for the MRI. That's usually how they do them. My mother is a Doctor. So I know all about this stuff. Good news is there wasn't anything wrong.**"**

Susie noticed his head had tilted some from the last time she looked at him. It was now facing downward; as if he were examining the door-knob. He placed his hand upon it, wiggling slowly. Quickness of his eyes as they darted back and forth. Surveying the attentiveness of the Doctors and adults.

"Harold! You can't go in there! No one is allowed in there until she wakes! Only the Doctors. We can't see her until we can the O.K. from her parents."

Nostrils flared to exhale his thready breaths. "When hour they apposed to get here?"

"No one has been able to get a hold of them yet, Harold.**"**

For the first time in the while they'd been there, he spun around. He wasn't directing his contact directly at her darker eyes but it was enough to tell her he wanted her observance. "Will yew cover fer me?"

Good girl, Church-going Susie felt every instinct inside of her bowels burning for her to say **'no.**' To turn away from the breaking of the rules and follow them.

After all, it had been her rebellion in the first place that caused this. But she didn't want Harold mad at her. Even though he'd been avoiding her contact the entire night. Assumptive he held her responsible for Angelica's accident. He DID manage a slip up. And in the moment their eyes collided; she looked back. He had the stare of a saddened little boy. Who had just experienced the world end in front of his eyes and now he sat to watch the dust settle. It looked like he'd just viewed the murder of his mother and father. Susie's heart strung. How very touching this was.

He really, truly loved and cared for Angelica. She couldn't deny this even for all of the sentencing in the world. Nodding with a soft spout of sympathy. "Of course Harold."

The first smile light up at his face. The beaming of his teeth seemed to radiate. Ecstatic; his own heart rejoined. This moment was soon brought down, crashing at his brown soled shoes as he watched her. Lying what appeared lifelessly on a hospital bed. Harold coughed at his fist. He started to choke up at the sight. His eyes; which had been tightened and determined to have a death glare in them upon looking at Susie or anyone that told him he couldn't gain entrance to this room, loosened. Compassion and worry filled their creases. His soft and sensitive demeanor caused tears to form instantly. He just sniffled and fought them back. Once he started he wouldn't be able to stop and then _he could never tell her._

Taking the chair nearby he pulled it up to the bedside. He clasped his hands together. Like in a prayer formation, scooting closer to the bed. "When I heard about what happened I got thacared that I'd never get the chance to tell yew. . ." His eyes became wet, tears started to well to the surface. Quickly he wiped them away with the fact of his hand. The other reached in his hoodie pocket for a letter he'd scribbled in the waiting room. Though his voice was shaky, he was on the verge of tears he attempted to push past them and read.

_"Dear Angelekah._

_By now you muthst know how I feel about yew. This entire time, all theese yearthhs I've stood by yew. Letting yew uthoose me, belittle me, be rewd to me. But all of those things are what I love about yew Angelekah. In a world of lies and detheption I've played along that I was yer bestest friend. But if yewd only looked a little harder yewd have theen that underneath the costume of the role I'm playing I am the guy that wuld treat yah' better than anyone.** I'm the guy that is in love with yew.** _

_Thumbtimes I think that yer wearin' a mask too, and yer just as thecared as I am. Yer thacared that one day thumb-ones gonna thee that yer really not so mean, an' evil an' fake. Yer jess lonely cuz yer parents don't pay no attention to yew. Yew've never been loved so yah' push people away cuz yer thecared to be loved. Iths been 10 yearthhs and I haven't ran away yet. I'll sit an' stay forever to proove to yew that I'm the guy fer you, and I'm not going no where. _

_I'm no longer goin' to go incognito... Maybe thumb day soon yew'll take off yer disguise too. . ."_

The paper now crinkled in his fingers. He didn't need the paper to recite the last bit. It was something he hadn't had to memorize because it was a feeling. Feelings weren't something remembered. They were what was felt and truthfully... _Always there._

Now reaching his hand over her body. He didn't have to feel nervousness about her yelling at him about doing nice things for her. She was asleep. Carefully he lifted the covers to her chest as he watched her shiver. Harold quickly sat back down. "I love you..."

A dreamy smile crept over her lips. Caught in a trance almost. Her fingers tangled into the blankets, clutching them closer to her body. Angelica tossed and turned a bit in place. Harold wasn't use to seeing her smile. He forgot how beautiful it was... He smiled back just thinking that she was happy.

"Mmhh **Deryl.**"

... Harold's heart fell deadpan.

It felt as if two burning white hot ropes strangulated his heart. They cut off air. Harold gasped painfully as he clutched his chest with his hand. _Ironically the same one in which the white-laced letter was in_.

Asphyxiate. His lungs felt clogged. Immediately misty eyed he backed toward the door. Now having to turn from her at once but it was no use. Clear droplets rolled down his cheek. Signs of his heart breaking. He felt like a noose had been constricting his heart as he bust through the other side of the door crying. Susie, who was just outside widened her eyes to an unflattering width. "Harold?"

He didn't hear her, or he was ignoring her. She wasn't sure.

With tears still pouring down his face he struggled to open the combination lock to free his bike. Sequences of numbers flashed about in his head, blurring his memory. Eventually he pried through. Though the tears in his eyes made everything foggy to him. All he could do was hop on and drive frantically for the 20 minute ride back to his neighborhood. When he ran through his front door his chest was heaving up and down. The door slamming behind him, his back pinned to it.

Sure Harold was always so emotional and overly sensitive but that was to hamsters dying and sad episodes of the Dummi Bears. Never had he experienced THIS kind of pain before. Making a soft glance to his hands he noticed in them no longer stood the letter. In the rush of the moment he must have had dropped it...

* * *

_"I'm no longer goin' to go incognito... Maybe thumb day soon yew'll take off yer disguise too. . ."_

Angelica could tell her eyes had grew to twice their average size upon reading the crumbled up letter Harold had dropped while tucking her in. She felt her mouth turn to jelly as she lost control of her jaw and she now sat in bed, eyes reclude, mouth agape. This was the most beautiful thing she had ever read in her entire life! She couldn't believe someone felt so strongly about her. Well she could believe it all right. After all, she was Angelica Charlotte Pickles. Most desired girl on Earth. But this letter didn't just_ push_ the envelope. It took the envelope, tore it in a shredder and demolished the bits. It even had enough power to twist a hard as cold as hers. She lay back down in bed. Absentmindedly setting the letter upon an oak hospital desk at her side. As she was on her back, gazing sleepless at the ceiling. All she could do was wonder. . ._ Who had written such a beautiful love letter?  
_


End file.
